1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golfing aides and more particularly pertains to a new golf putting training device for improving the putting of a golfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golfing aides is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,638 describes a device for automatically teeing up a golf ball for a golfer. Another type of golfing aide is U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,543 having a system for practicing putting of a golf ball by a golfer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,458 has a training device for training a golfer to have an even swing while putting. U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,452 has a device for training the golfer to putt consistently through muscle memory. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,543 has an apparatus for training a golfer to putt correctly. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 431,855 shows a portable putting practice aide.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features permits the golfer to repeat the stroke of the putt without having to take time to gather a golf ball and place it.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by a ball assembly that can store several golf balls and allows the user to quickly have another ball ready to putt to provide a more thorough training of the muscles of the golfer.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new golf putting training device that allows a user to gauge the distance the head of the putter needs to be drawn back for a desired length of a putt.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new golf putting training device that allows a user to further practice putting y permitting the golfer to putt golf balls back towards the body member.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a body member having a base portion. The base portion is designed for resting on a support surface. The body member has a distal wall. The distal wall is coupled to a distal edge of the base portion. The distal wall is designed for hampering the back swing of the golfer when the golfer does not draw the putter back straight. The body member has a cut out portion. The cut out portion extends in from a leading edge of the base portion. The cut out portion is designed for receiving a golf ball whereby the cut out portion aligns the golf ball with a longitudinal axis of the base portion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.